DW's Update Place
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Looks to this for updates on my stories and what is going on for me. I highly recommend that you follow this to get updates on what is happening.
1. August 24, 2016

**Hello everyone! It's everyone's favorite, or at least second favorite, doctor here with something new.**

 **This isn't a story but rather an update page, or blog. The reason why I'm doing this is because I have no other place to update you dedicated readers on what is happening other then the end of each new chapter, which is very hard for me to do since not all of you follow my stories and some of you may miss out on important updates.**

* * *

 **So! I want to touch on the fact that high school starts up for me tomorrow, (FYI I live in the U.S) which means chapters may or may not be up within a week. It also doesn't help that I'm also** **starting the year as a SENIOR! (Colleges, colleges, colleges, SAT, ACT, etc.)**

 **Also I'm in sports too so it will be hard for me to write in-between homework, practice, studying, tests, and life.**

 **But enough with that now.**

 **Stories will be updated in the following order:  
The Rift  
House of Luars  
The Love of Technology  
The Waterhole  
Tales from Another 2Fort**

 **The sequel to The Rift, Through the Rift, is expected to come out February 2017.**

 **Also I'm currently writing a Self-Insert story for TF2, YAYYYY! So you can expect that to come out as well. Maybe before or after I update The Rift.**

 **And that's it. See yah.**

 **-D.W**


	2. September 16, 2016

**A/N: Oh hello there, reader. If you're caught up with everything, then you're probably wondering why I'm posting something about the sequel to The Rift: Through the Rift.**

 **First off, I've decided to push for an earlier date to release Through the Rift, or TR for short. Original date was Feb. 2017 or the one year anniversary of The Rift, but I've been getting so many ideas for the sequel I just needed it to be sooner. New release date SHOULD be around winter of 2016.**

 **Secondly, that means The Rift will be ending in a chapter or two, three at most.**

 **But the thing I really want to get to is this: I want some OCs in TR. Yes you heard me: OCs. Why? Well it's something that I want to try out, considering I've already accepted someone's OC into TR.**

* * *

 **Here's the spreadsheet for the OCs, I need at least this, but you can add on if you want (details people!). I would like to have it to me, or you can put it as a review here or on The Rift's review page.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species (human, dragon, anthro, etc...):**

 **Hair color (if he or she has):**

 **Eye color:**

 **Appearance (what he or she looks like):**

 **Clothing (what he or she wears):**

 **Attitude (how does he or she act):**

 **Background (what's his or her's backstory?):**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Special Attack(s):**

 **You can submit more than one if you want to. Anyone who makes the cut will be notified by me.**

 **Now go out there and create!**


	3. September 22, 2016

**What's going on, readers? (It's really hard to emphasize when writing) As you may have noticed I've have finished my first story: The Rift. And secondly you also know that its sequel: Through the Rift is coming up very soon.**

 **I just want to tell you all what I have in store for the future...**

 **1\. First of all, I'm going to write a story called Daughter of a Genius and a Maniac. (Guess what it is going to be about)**

 **2\. This protagonist is going to be in TR with some changes to fit the storyline. (Spoilers!)**

 **3\. OC submissions for TR will end 9/25 at exactly 11:59 P.M.**

 **4\. Expect less updates in the future. (I've noticed this takes a lot of time and I want to keep my grades up, senior year reasons)**

 **So that's all I got, see you guys and gals in the future.**

 **-D.W**


	4. September 26, 2016

**So reviews are currently not working for Daughter of a Genius and a Manic and Through the Rift. To compromise, just P.M me your reviews. Just make the subject of the P.M which story you're reviewing.**

 **-D.W**


	5. October 10, 2016

**Good day/afternoon/evening readers, I'm back with another round of what is going on:**

 **Now many of you may have or may not have noticed I've haven't been updating recently. There are two reasons for this:**

 **1\. Time- I haven't had enough time to work on my stories because of school and life in general.**

 **2\. Quality- Rather then rush a story, I want to make sure each chapter is up to my standards so it is a better read for you.**

 **Chapters will take most likely around a week or two to be up, so be patient.**

 **Secondly I'm working in collaboration with GrezzWizard on an upcoming story. It is going to involve three of my OCs and one of his (or her's idk the gender)**

 **And that is all for this time. Bye!**

 **-D.W**


	6. October 11, 2016

**Just to clarify, OC submissions for Through the Rift are CLOSED. Please do not submit any more, they will be politely rejected. Any LATE future submissions will not be accepted under ANY circumstance and will be turned down.**

 **Thank you for your understanding,**

 **-D.W**


	7. October 22, 2016

**What's up everyone? D.W here. Now I'm just here to tell you about some things I want to mention on my profile. Under the section I called Stories, you'll see a list of my stories. At the end of each title is a big label: Status.**

 **This is to tell you, well, the status of each story. Most of you will understand what each status means but I'll just go over it anyways.**

 **Ongoing: This means the story is active and will be updated on a regular basis depending on time.**

 **Time Pending: This means the story is active but will NOT be updated on a regular basis. It will be updated when I have a chance to finish a chapter.**

 **Hiatus: This means the story is currently not active, but not canceled. Stories I put on hiatus means that I have no time to continue them at the moment.**

 **Any story that is crossed out: This means the story is canceled and will not be continued.**

* * *

 **With that out of the way, most of you are here for updates so here they are:**

 **1\. TTR (Through the Rift) has a new OC: Kaori made by Shard Katazami**

 **2\. Updates on stories are exactly the same as before, in other words, 1-2 weeks per chapter. However, I'm working on multiple chapters at once, so expect more than one update. (I'm unsure of this though, but...)**

 **3\. Happy early Halloween...**

 **Merasmus: MWAHAHAHAHA! I, the GREAT MERASMUS have arrived! NOW COWER BEFORE ME! POOOP! POOP IN YOUR PUMPKIN PANTS!**

 **Me: ...**

 **Merasmus: Well this is awkward. Why aren't you cowering?**

 **Me: Because this...**

 **'CRACK!'**

 **Merasmus: Oh..oh...that was a low blow. That's- that's not fair.**

 **Me: Bye everyone. This is gonna get ugly.**

 **Merasmus: Please, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO! SOLDIER YOU ARE THE WORST ROOMMATE!**


	8. November 10, 2016

**Hellllllo everyone, and I hope everyone had a great Halloween. This will just be a quickie:**

 **Chapters are coming very slow due to the fact of school and college apps. And right now things will be very hectic for me until Christmas break, but I believe chapters would still be coming out despite this. However don't expect it to be weekly or anything like that.**

 **That's all for now. See yah!**


	9. December 24, 2016

**Edit: Everything under Cat's name was done on 12/24. Everything else was done a week earlier.**

 **Edit 12/25- Actually disregard everything I said about showing new characters, I'm just going to post the story.**

* * *

 **So like always I'm busy, again, even during the fricking holidays. Chapters? No not really, depends on if the keyboard on my iPad doesn't give out since I lost the charger on it, and my strength and resolve to spend time on it.**

 **Whatever, I'm being pessimistic right now. Onto the good things and presents I'm giving to you all.**

 **I've thought of another story, but it can go into many genres, dunno which to way to go. And no these main characters are not part of the Rift gang.**

 **Everest "Evan" Hovel "The Musketeer"**

 **Species: Human  
Age: 30  
Height: 5' 10"  
** **Weight: 210 lbs  
Bio: Part of the Royal Guard for the Kingdom of Teyron. The Royal Guards are highly trained in both physical and magical combat and are the last line of defense to the king and his family, they work only under the orders of the royal family. As a Royal Musketeer, Evan uses an enchanted musket with deadly accuracy and uses a rapier at close range. His fighting style is mostly defensive, as Royal Guards do not usually attack unless it is protect the royal family. Evan was an orphan, raised by one of the Royal Guards. His proficiency in light magic granted him almost instant admission into the Guard. He is extremely dedicated to the King and the Royal Family.  
Attitude: Often emotionless, however will crack a smile now and then.  
** **Abilities:  
** **Light magic  
** **Swordsman  
** **Marksman  
** **Appearance: Short, brown hair under a brown floppy hat with a feather in it. Wears a chain mail armor over a blue colored, long sleeved shirt, wears a short, waist length blue cape, and brown pants tucked into brown boots.  
** **Weapon(s): Enchanted Musket. Indestructible, never needs to be reloaded.  
** **Rapier. Light magic can be used used on it to make it more powerful.**

 **Catherine "Cat" Mersin "The Chef"**

 **Species: Human  
Age: 28  
Height: 5' 5''  
** **Weight: 127 lbs  
Bio: Catherine "Cat" Mersin was the daughter of two cooks who were trying to make enough to get by. Her world was turned upside down after her parents were killed when she was young by bandits. Fast forward some years and she followed the footsteps of her parents and became a cook in her hometown, Grace Falls. One day, she was cornered by some robbers. Battered and bleeding, she thought she would die like how her parents did, but something awoke inside her, dubbed "Kat" by Cat, this other self merciless slaughtered the bandits. When the local milita arrived, they found the alleyway covered in red, but no sign of Cat. She eventually ended up in Teyron, working as a Royal Chef. Kat never resurfaced yet, something that troubles her greatly to this day.**

 **Attitude: Shy and timid, however she eventually warms up to others once she gets to know them.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Cat herself does not know how to fight. However, Kat does. Kat is a CQC specialist and will use anything as a weapon.**

 **Evasion- Cat will rather hide than fight directly.**

 **Appearance: Wears a long sleeved brown shirt under a white apron, black pants and shoes. She has C cup breasts and had black eyes and blond hair in a bun. When she's Kat, her appearance is the similiar, however her mood and attitude changes and her eyes changes to green.**

 **Weapon(s): N/A**

 **There are two more main characters are to come tomorrow so stay tuned!**


	10. January 11, 2017

**Hello everyone and welcome to 2017. Now, I have recently discovered a place called...**

 **FictionPress**

 **Now, it is like Fanfiction (think it's owned by the same people) but it allows you to post stories without putting them in a very specific category like here. Which means I found a place to post stories about my OCs! (the Rift ones that is)**

 **So I highly suggest you head over there, if you want to see stories about the Allies, and stuff. I know a lot of you want to that's why.**

 **See yah!**

 **-D.W**


	11. January 29, 2017

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to give y'all some quick updates.**

 **First, if you didn't notice, Through the Rift is being rewritten. Read the update chapter for more details.**

 **Second, I am so loaded on thing in life. So chapter updates are tentative. Though I value getting chapters out, I also value quality. I'd rather take my time and make a good chapter than rushing and putting out a crappy one.**

 **Third, I'm in the process of putting up two new stories on my FictionPress account. Here's their titles and summaries:**

 **Beauty and the Beast  
Summary: A ****prodigy** **technician. A mutated** **monstrosity** **. What do these two have in common? They're both targets and now they must work together in order to survive in a world covered with bandits, corrupt soldiers, and an organization that wants both of them dead.**

 **Battle School: Survive or Die!  
Summary: "Survive or Die!" that is the motto for Battle School, a school designed to control overpopulation in the far future. To survive, you must rely on teamwork and your classmates to be the last class standing in order to "graduate" from this school. This is one school you do NOT want to flunk out of.**

 **And that's that!**

 **Bye!**

 **-D.W**


	12. February 2, 2017

**Alright mates, if you're caught up what is happening so far, you would know that I'm writing another story on FictionPress. It's basically this, and if it sounds choppy it's because it's a draft and supposed to help me figure the story out, but it gives a premise on what is going on.**

* * *

 **Battle School**

 **Plot: In the near future, overpopulation plagues the United States. In response, the newly created government, nicknamed the Authority by the population, created Battle School. Every year, the school pits 32 different senior classes from all over the country to fight to the death. Each class has exactly sixteen students in each, and the last class standing gets to "graduate" from the school. The Authority implies that this is for the greater good, and treats this as a festivity.**

 **The battles are on a rank system with each battle halving the amount of classes until there is only one left. If you die, you die forever.**

 **There are three classes that all students are placed in each has its strengths and weaknesses.**

 **Attack: Hits both hard and fast. Attackers are offset with lower health than the other classes.**

 **Defense: Hits hard, but is the slowest of the three classes. Defenders have the highest health of the classes, and come with very high firepower.**

 **Support: Supporters cannot hold on their own for very long, and often require assistance from defenders and attackers. However, their presence can turn the tides of battle by boosting an attacker or defender.**

 **Armors: Students are given an armor that corresponds to their class. Each armor has a certain amount of resistance that protects them from damage. Higher resistance means more protection. Certain armors provide special abilities like invisibility or armor lock. Armors without special abilities have increased resistance to compensate.**

 **Role Terms:**

 **Assassin—Term used to describe people who take down enemies from unexpected place, where someone least expects it.**

 **Soldier—Term used to describe people who kill enemies normally, nothing special.**

 **Destroyer- Term used to describe people who not only kill, but completely destroy their enemies when they kill them.**

 **Tank—Term used to describe people who can soak up a bunch of bullets/rockets/etc.**

 **Pacifist—Term used to describe people who don't usually fight, but will if needed. They can heal others.**

 **Backline—Term used to describe people who usually kill from very far away.**

 **Frontline—Term used to describe people who usually kill up close and personal.**

 **Anywhere—Term used to describe people who usually kill from any range, but not up close or too far away.**

* * *

 **Class 29 Herman Joel High School-Hope, California**

 **Austin Yamato**

 **Class: Support**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5' 11''**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Role: Backline/Assassin**

 **Weapon(s): Modified sniper rifle. Has two firing modes- one that shoot regular bullets and one that fires a piercing tracer shot that is not affected by gravity.**

 **Knife**

 **Bio: Austin is considered a loner in his class. He has a few friends but hardly interacts with his actual classmates unless it is for schoolwork. He doesn't reveal much about his personal life, except for the fact he's a gamer. He's one of the few students who know how to handle a firearm. His armor allows him to cloak and appear in the most unexpected places also making him a stealthy assassin.**

 **Now I want some help creating the sixteen classmates...here's the rules:**

 **1\. There's sixteen people in a class, eight boys and eight girls. I've created 4 of the boys already, so...**

 **2\. Ages must be around senior age, so 17 or 18, no prodigies.**

 **3\. Aside from what I have on top, please give me a basic picture of what your character looks like WITHOUT the armor. I will create the armor for your character.**

 **4\. I'm limiting OC submissions to three (3) per creator so everyone is capable of submitting.**

 **5\. OC submissions will close by...ehhhh...I dunno...Feb 20ish...I guess. Late OCs will not be accepted, and will be ignored with a passion.**

 **6\. Oh yeah, they're human...no special characters this time folks!**

 **Have fun!**

 **-D.W**


	13. March 19, 2017

**Hello everyone and welcome to the updates as of March 2017! I hope you all have or had a wonderful spring break.**

 **Updates pertaining to stories:**

 **1\. Right now I'm only focusing on the rewrite of Through the Rift, aka Beauty of Rebuilding. Another chapter might be coming up soon.**

 **2\. As I mention before, because of this other stories will not be updated until I feel that BoR is caught up to the other stories.**

 **Updates in general:**

 **1\. Graduation is right around the corner, two months to be exact, so I will be busy with schoolwork for the final stretch of high school. Updates to stories will be tentative and may take up to two weeks, and this is only for one story.**

 **2\. I will try and update stories, but as of now only the ones that have a lot of attention (ie high view count and/or fav and follows). This includes: The Love of Technology, The Waterhole, Daughter of a Genius and a Maniac, and Beauty of Rebuilding.**

 **And that's that! I will see you in the next episo- oh wait-that's not it...**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	14. May 31, 2017

**Jeezus, when was the last time I gave you guys an update? Two, three months ago?**

 **What's up guys and gals, I am happy to say I am officially done with school. SO YAAAAAAAAY!**

 **But I still have to go to college so slightly less happy yay?**

 **Nevertheless, I will attempt to update as frequent as possible for my stories. Keyword: _attempt._**

 _ **Why?  
**_

 **First is because of pre-college stuff, since I'm going out of state to my college. (Not telling you where).**

 **Second, my parents want me to get some kind of summer job, so I earn some money.**

 **Third, I kinda slack on updating. Writing is not a full-time job for me, so I don't have to commit to updating on a set schedule. Plus, it's kinda hard to write when you don't have inspiration or ideas, that and I want to go other things than write. (like playing VIDEO GAMES)**

 **Right now I'm only going to update the remake of The Love of Technology, Little Girl, and Beauty of Rebuilding since they seem to be the most hyped of my stories right now. If I have time I will update the Waterhole and Tales from Another Teufort.**

 **If you want to know anything else, send me a P.M.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-D.W**


	15. September 4, 2017

**Sup everyone! Been a while since I've updated this announcement board, but let's get down to business.**

 **As if many of you are not familiar with yet, I am heading to a place called college, or better known as the school you go to after you graduate high school. Which means story updates will be slow as hell until I adjust to my new lifestyle.**

 **I also started to write on Fanfiction's sister website FictionPress since some story concepts I thought of can only go there. So check out my FictionPress account if you want.**

 **Lastly, I've set up a Discord account. If you want to be friends, look on my profile for my username so you can add me. I would mostly use Discord for updates and announcements.**

 **And that's it, oh and stop sending in OCs for Beauty of Rebuilding...just stop. It ended like last year for Pete's sake.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	16. November 21, 2017

**Sup everyone, still here surviving college.**

 **Just a quick update, the term is almost over for me, which means finals are coming soon (in two weeks to be exact). So updates to stories may or may not happen.**

 **If anything, major updates will happen after said finals, after I get home (college is out of state for me, fyi). Which also means I finally get to play Hat Fortress Simulator 2: Fire Jungle Update.**

 **In other news, Meet the Bloopers is most likely my most favorited story right now. I have no idea why it is, but I guess you guys like bloopers?**

 **Happy Thanksgiving (to all my fellow 'mericans)! Belated Canadian Thanksgiving (to everyone in Canada)! And whatever special holiday in the other countries that happens during Thanksgiving here.**

 **Fun Fact: Top ten countries that looked at my stories are from (in descending order and from the beginning of November): U.S, U.K, Canada, Philippines, New Zealand, Australia, Germany, Malaysia, Singapore, and Poland.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
